


Twist of Fate

by linwendlandt11



Series: The Sum of Three [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Battle of Yavin (Star Wars), Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Death Star (Star Wars), Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope, Planet Yavin 4 (Star Wars), Rebel Alliance (Star Wars), Temptation, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), The Force, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linwendlandt11/pseuds/linwendlandt11
Summary: Vader has found his child, but there are still many obstacles awaiting them. How will Layna fare on the Death Star undercover? What secrets will be revealed and what lines will be crossed?
Relationships: Darth Vader & Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Sum of Three [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630039
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers! I have finished part 2 of this series and have started part 3. Yay! So I am going to try and update this regularly, but I can make no promises :P I really enjoyed writing this part and getting to play with the characters and their interactions. We get to see a different perspective on things from the Imperials on the Death Star, which I had fun writing. Things are mostly canon compliant, so you will see a lot of scenes/dialogue/situations lifted directly from A New Hope. There has also been a time jump of about a year and a half from the end of part 1 and Layna addresses it right off the bat as well. 
> 
> The chapters also get longer as we go just as a heads up! They won't be all this short. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and as always, if you feel so inclined please leave a comment or kudos!

Layna stared out the viewport in her room. It had been a little over a year and a half since the life-altering conversation she had had with Vader, her father. She felt different, kriff, she _was_ different since that moment. She could feel the change deep in her bones the moment she accepted the truth about her parentage and the reality of the Force.

Closing her eyes, she sighed and fell back into a light meditation, letting the tendrils of Force flow over and through her. Vader had taught her to use all her emotions both good and bad. He showed her how to channel different emotions and weave the Dark and the Light together. The ability to focus all her rage and anger and channel it into power was everything she had every wanted. The Light Side woven into her training and meditation rituals helped keep her centered and calm. Vader always worried about her having too much Dark Side and “dimming her light,” but she honestly never felt better or brighter.

Resting her hand on the pommel of her newly completed lightsaber, she smiled at her reflection in the viewport. She looked good and she felt good. Her hair had taken on a new shine, and she had finally put on some weight and muscle. She no longer looked the skimpy slave girl, but rather, a fierce warrior not to be trifled with. She was someone new, and she loved it.

She had just finished the construction of her lightsaber yesterday, and she was itching to try it out. Vader had been training her, teaching her katas and styles of fighting as well as practicing with training lightsabers. But to have her own lightsaber was completely different. She felt complete with it, like she was finally coming into her power and new persona. Gone was the ragged and jaded girl from Tatooine, in her place was the new confident and self-assured Layna, here to stay.

For the first time, she was in control of her future and herself. As much as she had loved Ben and had wanted to stay with him, she had always felt constricted, feeling guilt tripped into staying with him. Her dreams of traveling always seemed out of reach. Luke was right; the freedom of independence and separation from that dust-ball of a planet was intoxicating. And yet…

Even though she was free for the most part, Vader refused to let her leave the castle or Bast except a handful of times. She knew it was to protect her from the Emperor, but she chafed under the restrictions. She wasn’t a child anymore! She was almost twenty years old for kriff’s sake. She knew how to hide her signature and shield her mind. Surely she could join him on more of his missions under the guise of a personal pilot or such. She sighed and shoved the dissenting thoughts aside, resting her forehead against the cool surface of the viewport.

Her relationship with Vader had also progressed over the year and a half spent together, and she finally had her father, alive. He was everything she had wanted, and still…he was guarded towards her and of her, overly cautious. She felt like he wasn’t telling her the whole truth about his past and how he turned to the Dark Side. He always avoided the topic of Ben or her mother, and would get angry and storm out if she pressed too hard. At least she knew her mother’s name now. Her emotions swelled once more, and she clenched her fist in growing rage. She deserved to know the truth of it all!

She whirled away from the viewport and started pacing back and forth. He was so kriffing cagey about everything! Offering her avoidances and half-truths or being so overly dramatic it was ridiculous. Sighing, she stopped and ran her fingers through her hair. Reaching into the force, she calmed herself. Vader had his reasons, she knew, she just wished he would feel open enough to share with her some day. The Dark Side whispered at her to go confront him about it all, and get the answers she craved. She pushed the feelings down though. She knew logically it wouldn’t do her any good. All it would cause would be a huge fight between them. As much as her father was possessive about her, so too was she possessive about him. She didn’t want to alienate him or cause tensions, even though he was being the stupid one.

Even if he was being stupid, he was her blood, and in the time since they’ve been reunited, he had been at least a father to her, something she had craved her whole life. Sure Ben had been an excellent guardian and mentor, but he could never have filled the father-shaped hole like Vader did.

Feeling itchy, she decided to go to the training dojo and practice for a few hours. Vader was gone on another mission, and she wanted to make sure she was in top form when he got back and she could show him her completed lightsaber.

The kyber crystal she had won from the Jedi Temple on Lothal hummed at her as she switched on her blade once she reached the dojo. The purple sheen of her blade illuminated the training droids around her, and she smiled viciously as she dropped into a ready stance. With a short derisive laugh, she started the program.

~~~

It had been several weeks since Vader had last seen his daughter. When he had last left, she was still in the process of creating her lightsaber. He was curious to see the final product and the color of her blade. He wondered if it would be green or blue or perhaps even yellow. He knew it would not be a red like his, although she had wanted synthetic crystals. He had refused and wanted her to have pure kyber crystals. He wanted the blade to be a reflection of her and not of him.

His daughter was as stubborn as him in many ways. They fought more than he would like, but he also admired her passion and convictions and how quickly she had gained her inner fire. She was truly becoming one with the Force.

Exiting his ship, he touched their Force bond, acknowledging his return. She nudged him back and sent an image of her in the training dojo. He smiled under the mask. Of course she would be there practicing with her new lightsaber. She was determined if nothing else.

Making his way swiftly through the halls of the castle, he finally alighted upon the entrance of the dojo. Pressing the button, he entered as the door swished open. He halted just within the entrance, crossing his arms as he waited for Layna to finish her kata. She did so, and after relaxing, switched off her lightsaber before swiping a hand across her sweaty forehead and making her way over to him.

“Hello Father,” she said as she neared, inclining her head towards him. He knew she was still not comfortable with physical touch after her years of slavery, and frankly neither was he.

“I see you have completed your lightsaber. The color suits you as well.”

She scowled. “I still wanted the synthetic crystals.” She sighed, looking down at her lightsaber. “But I guess purple will do.”

“Aye,” he said, “It suits you well, daughter. I am pleased.” And he was. The purple reflected both her Light and Dark tendencies, indicating her need for restoration, but also her moral ambiguity. He knew as well as she that she would do whatever it takes to succeed.

She quickly ducked her head, a small blush spreading across her cheeks. Looking back up, she said, “How long are you planning on staying this time?”

“Not long.” Her face fell at his words. “However…I have a present for you. For completing your lightsaber.”

What remained of his heart swelled at the sight of the anticipation shining in her eyes. “A present?” She asked excitedly.

“Tarkin has officially finished the construction of the Emperor’s new pet project, and I have been ordered to help oversee its inaugural flight. Would you like to come with me?”

“Yes, Father, yes! I have been dying to get off this planet for a while. I know you are protecting me, but I feel suffocated here sometimes. It’s been a while since I’ve seen the stars.”

Vader knew the feeling. The desire to see the stars was in his blood as well. His favorite place was to stand on the bridge of his ship and look out the giant viewport. Everything seemed at right with the universe when he was standing there. However, he also knew how important it was to keep Layna safe. He couldn’t lose her. They had had this fight one too many times before.

But he also couldn’t deny that with the completion of her lightsaber, she was stronger than ever and he couldn’t hide her forever. No matter how much he wanted to. The formative parts of her training were over. Now she needed experience.

He wagged a finger at her. “You would have to pretend to be my personal aide, which means you would have to do everything I say.”

She rolled her eyes at that, but nodded in acquiesce. It would be worth it to get out and see the galaxy.

“You also won’t be with me initially. I want to transition you in slowly so as not to arouse suspicion. You will go ahead of me to the Death Star and await my arrival. I must deal with some other matters concerning the rebels first.”

“Of course, Father. I’ll wait for you.”

He reached up and patted her shoulder. “You’ll depart in two days time. Pack only the essentials and make sure to conceal your lightsaber and hide it well. It would not do to have it discovered.”

He leaned back and studied her once more, reaching out with the Force to assess her. She was excited and slightly nervous, he was surprised to see. This would be good for her. It had to be.

He frowned as he felt a sudden twinge from the Force. Something about this mission was going to change his life again, and he wasn’t sure how yet. And that made him nervous. Not only for his sake, but also for Layna’s. He could only hope that when it happened, he could do everything in his power to protect her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend makes an appearance.

Ben watched the Lars residence through his field binoculars. Shifting, he winced as his old wound flared up. It had been almost four years since slavers had taken Layna from him, and he had been beaten, shot and left for dead. It was only through falling into a healing trance in the Force that he had survived at all.

He had woken up three months later disorientated and half out of his mind. It had taken him several months of wandering around the wastelands to recollect his full faculties, and by then he had no idea where to start looking or where to go. He had searched frantically for her whereabouts, but found nothing. The Force was useless as well. As much as he tried searching for her signature in the Force, it always seemed muted or constrained, slipping through his fingers like the sand on this force-forsaken planet. At least he could tell she was alive.

His connection to the Force had been limited since the slavers. He could no longer manipulate it as he used to. It was like the near-death experience along with the long immersion in the healing trance had somehow eroded his connection to the Force. He had heard of this happening to other Jedi who had had traumatic injuries, but he had had near-death experiences before, and had always bounced back with vigor. Perhaps it was his age.

His thoughts wandered to the last time he had felt a strong disturbance in the Force over a year ago. He knew that something had shifted, something major. He knew it was something in relation to Layna, but could not pinpoint what specifically. The Force whispered at him that something was different, something had changed. Even though his muted connection to the Force was preventing him from finding her, he found comfort in the fact that she was still alive. That was an assurance he kept close to his heart.

He may have failed Layna, but he was resolved not to fail Luke. He had left Luke in the care of the Lars so that he could have had some semblance of family and a normal life. He had instructed Beru and Owen to never tell Luke his real father’s name until he was old enough. He didn’t want Layna and Luke to compare stories and figure out their connection, which was why he made sure Luke took the surname of Lars as well. He was afraid that if they had compared stories and figured out their true connection, the swell through the Force would lead Vader straight to them. He barely allowed them to be friends.

He was a fool for thinking that now. He should have told both of them years ago. He should have begun training them when they were old enough. Instead, he became slow and paranoid, destroyed by his actions towards Anakin, and falling prey to doubts and fears. He was betrayed by sentiment, not wanting the last pure remnants of Anakin and Padme to be darkened or thrown into the conflict. He wanted normalcy for them, not the fate of the whole universe resting on their shoulders as it had upon Anakin’s.

If he admitted it to himself, a small sliver of him had also been worried about the extent of their powers and if they would fall to the Dark Side as Vader had. It was why he kept the two of them so close and made sure never to encourage their connection to the Force.

He had also briefly considered Padme’s relatives, the Naberries, for Layna, but quickly discarded that notion as it would be very suspicious for them to have a mysterious new baby right after Padme died during the same week the Empire was formed. Naboo was also Palpatine’s home world and he made occasional visits back. No, Naboo would not do.

Out of the three, Ben felt the most secure about Leia in the hands of Bail. Even though Alderaan was a Core World, he knew Bail would keep her safe and it was far less suspicious for them to adopt a child, as many knew they had been wanting to for years. She would be well-loved and taken care of. He had taught Bail well on how to teach her to hide her force signature and presence.

Layna had been the only wild card. He had been unsure where to leave her, and as time went on with her in his possession, he began to care and love for the little baby girl. In the end, he just never gave her away. She had been the light in his life that had kept him from falling totally into the swirling void of depression and despair. But now she was gone too and that void crept closer every day. Ben shook his head, refusing any longer to dwell on the past. They were all alive, and that was what mattered.

Sighing, he looked down at the moisture farm, and contemplated Luke once again. He needed to be told of his heritage soon. He was nearly twenty, and wanted more in his life than farming. He had too much of Anakin in him. Owen wouldn’t be able to keep him confined to the ground for much longer. That boy had the stars in his blood.

A flash of movement appears in his peripheral vision. Looking over, he saw a Jawa trawler making its way towards the Lars. Swinging up his field binoculars, he focused on its path as it made its way to the Lars residence.

Ben watched as the Jawa trawler made its way across the sand towards the farm’s entrance. Suddenly, he felt a sharp twinge from the Force for the first time in months. Frowning, he latched onto it. There was something…something about that trawler that was important. Something was about to happen that would change the course of the future forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was mostly clear from the tags and hints from the part 1, but wow! Surprise! Obi-Wan is NOT dead. This chapter was a bit slow and more introspective, but I wanted to show some things from his perspective and why he did certain things. So hope this gave some insight into why Layna didn't know about the Force, and yay for Obi-Wan's return!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Layna's first day on the Death Star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! Sorry for the delay between uploads. School and work combined has been crazy, and I haven't found the time I needed to upload this chapter. But it's here now! This chapter introduces a lot of my OCs, and I had a lot of fun creating and writing them :) 
> 
> As always, please leave kudos or comments if you feel so inclined!

Layna descended down the ramp of her shuttle to a hive of controlled chaos. There were pilots, techs, officers and stormtroopers quickly moving about everywhere. They all seemed to have somewhere they needed to be in a hurry. Making her way through the streams of personnel, she went towards one of the deck officers she had spotted, who was directing some of the traffic around him.

She stopped before him and saluted. “Hello, Ensign Layna Alder reporting for duty.”

The deck officer looked up and waved his hand distractedly. “Yes, yes. Report to conference room 014 for your assignment. It’s just through those blaster doors and down the corridor to the left.”

He turned and started to yell at some troopers who were attempting to move a large crate. “For kriff’s sake, that doesn’t belong here! Take it to Hanger B27!” He moved towards the troopers and continued shouting. Layna took that as her cue to leave.

Pushing her way through the crowd, she finally made it to the huge blaster doors and into the somewhat quieter and calmer atmosphere of the large corridor. Turning left, she walked briskly looking for the room sign that would mark her destination. Her eyes alit upon the right room and she smiled in relief at being able to find the room so easily. Taking a deep breath and pulling the strap of her bag higher up her shoulder, she pressed the door release and then entered.

Her eyes swept around the room, and noticed several other young personnel already seated around a large conference table. They had all swiveled and looked at her when she came in, but quickly fell back to disinterest when it was clear she wasn’t whom they were waiting for.

Snagging the first empty spot she saw, she swung her bag off her shoulder and placed it under the table at her feet. Looking to her left, she saw she was sitting next to a young dark-skinned man wearing glasses. He kept twitching and nervously sliding them back up his nose and fiddling with his hands. He seemed rather the opposite of military discipline. Regardless, she thought she should at least introduce herself.

“Hello, I’m Ensign Alder. You?”

He flicked his eyes over to her and blinked rapidly. It took him a few seconds to respond. “Hi, um yes, hello. I’m Ensign Komodoe. Nice, to um, meet you.”

“You as well. This your first time on mission?”

“Yes, um yes it is. It’s rather strange being on, well, on such a large, very large battle station.”

Layna nodded. “Yes, it is quite large. Rather intimidating, but also rather exciting. It will be interesting to be a part of such a large crew. I can’t wait to see what this baby can do.”

“It’s not a ‘baby’,” someone spoke up from across the table. The speaker was a young man of about 20 or so. He swept a hand across his hair and straightened his cap. “It’s supposed to be the largest and most deadliest battle station in the entire galaxy meant to strike fear and unrest into the hearts of every Rebel. With this battle station, the Empire can finally erase those traitors once and for all.”

Layna almost rolled her eyes at the arrogance in his tone, but caught herself. However, she was unable to contain her next words and said, “I’m not sure building a giant battle station is exactly the right tactic for destroying rebels. It seems a tad over the top to me and a waste of expense.”

The table quieted with her words, and she instantly regretted speaking up at all. The guy across from her seemed to share her sentiment. He said incredulously, “Do you think you know better than our wise and glorious Emperor? Or the battle tacticians and Moffs who signed off on this project?”

Layna’s mind whirred, trying to fix her mistake. She quickly said, “Of course not. I misspoke. Of course his Highness knows best.”

“Then keep your opinions and your words to yourself. You should be grateful to even be here at all,” he replied snootily.

Before Layna could reply to _that_ comment and potentially get her into deeper trouble, the door swished open revealing a group of older officers. The one who seemed to be in charge swept into the room and to the front of the table. Standing at attention, he put his hands behind his back, staring at everyone at the table. In collective unison, they all stood up swiftly at attention. Once they had done so, he stared them down for a few seconds then exhaled loudly.

“At rest Ensigns.” Layna breathed out and went into parade rest. It was a good thing Vader had tutored her extensively in all aspects of the military or she would have been far more worried about looking like she didn’t know what she was doing. Her eyes swiftly darted over to Komodoe, and she could see him shaking slightly. She wondered how he had passed his training and even ended up here at all. It must have been an inside promotion. He was most likely related to someone important who wanted him to work his way up through the ranks to a position of power.

Switching her attention back to the officer at the front, she refocused, making sure to pay attention to what he was saying.

“Welcome Ensigns. I am Admiral Mond. You have the honor and privilege to be able to serve on the finest battle station this galaxy has even seen. Never before in history has there been a station of this size and magnitude, and each of you should be grateful for your placement in its ranks.” He paused, eyes roving the room, making sure everyone understood the importance of their position. “Now, to business. This is still an active military station, and as such, you must conduct yourself in a manner befitting. You will report every day at 0700 sharp to your assigned Senior Lieutenant who will give you your tasks for the day. You will each be assigned a different area of the ship according to your requested areas.”

He stopped once again and proceeded to stare them down. “Now, Lord Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin will be boarding in two days, and the station needs to be ready and prepped for their arrival. There can be no mistakes. Everything must be perfect. This is to be a defining moment in the future of the galaxy. Do try to reflect the glory of the Empire.”

A ripple went through the room at the name of Vader. Layna looked around in slight confusion at their fear and alarm. It appeared that her father’s reputation existed not only among the Rebels and average citizens, but among the military as well. After living with the man for the so long, she had forgotten how the rest of the galaxy perceived him.

Admiral Mond spoke once again, instantly quieting the muttering that had broken out. “Last item of business before you receive your assignments from the Senior Lieutenants here. Two of you will be assigned the highly honored position of personal aide to Vader while he is on board. Do your job well and efficiently. Lord Vader does not tolerate mistakes or inadequacy.”

Layna felt the strained tension of the group heighten with his words. It appeared no one wanted to be her father’s personal aide. Not that she could really blame them of course. He was hard to get along with at times, and she was his own daughter.

She knew at least one of those positions would be hers, but she wondered who would be picked as the other. She half-hoped, half-prayed against the arrogant Ensign who had spoken against her earlier would be picked. On one hand, maybe Vader would get annoyed by him and dispose of him, but on the other, she would most likely have to spend a lot of time with him, and she would rather just kill him herself than do that.

She jolted out of her musing as the Admiral said her name aloud. She snapped to attention. “Yes, Admiral?”

“You and Ensign Komodoe will serve as Lord Vader’s personal aides. Lieutenant Hall will be showing you to your quarters and give you your assignments.”

A collective relief went through the room as each person realized it wasn’t them. If Komodoe had been shaking before, he was almost downright convulsing now. She touched his mind briefly and was assaulted with feelings of panic. She could sense he was about to bolt. Quickly wrapping her hand around his wrist, she sent calming waves through the Force to him. His breath evened out as he slowly started to calm down. When she could sense he was alright, she released his wrist and placed her hand back at her side.

Slightly turning his head, she saw him looking at her, an unreadable expression in his eyes. She gazed back neutrally. He turned back to the front as Admiral Mond dismissed the group, clearly having given out everyone else’s assignments. She avoided Komodoe’s gaze as he turned back around, kneeling down and grabbing her pack and then making her way over to Lieutenant Hall. He hurried after her.

“Ensign Alder, reporting for duty sir.” Komodoe came up next to her and saluted as well.

Lieutenant Hall looked them both up and down critically. “Come with me then, we can talk on the way. I’ll show you your quarters so you can put away your things, and then we can get started.” He turned briskly and started walking out the door and back into the corridor. She and Komodoe hustled after him.

Catching up to him in the corridor, Layna and Komodoe kept step as he made his way through the maze of corridors going deeper and deeper into the station. “Now, when Vader is not on board, you will be assigned to Grand Moff Tarkin or another senior officer. However, since Lord Vader will be on board for the foreseeable future, you will be assigned to him for the time being.”

Taking four devices out of his pocket, Hall handed them each two. “Here is your comlink and here is your personal datapad. Keep them on hand and on you at all times. You must be ready to answer any of Lord Vader’s calls at any time of the day or night. You will also be on rotating duty with the others in our department. Two on call at a time always. Your datapad has access to all communications and links you will need, as well as a map of the battle station. It is easy to get lost, so spend any time you have memorizing the map to allow for easy access throughout.”

Hall stepped into a turbolift, and pressed a button. “You will be given access to certain floors and wings that are off limit to other personnel. When we get to your quarters, we will enter you into the system so your ID will be recognized.”

Exiting the turbolift, he stepped in a large room with a junior officer at a desk to the side.

“Morning Sergeant Romi, brought the new ensigns for Lord Vader.”

Romi, a short stocky guy with ginger hair looked up with sympathy. “My condolences, guys. My advice? Keep your heads down and do everything quickly. Or try to pass it off to someone else.” He laughed at the last part. No one else joined.

Grunting uncomfortably, he continued, “Well, you guys get settled and I’ll see you soon.”

Hall swept past Romi. “That will also be one of your duties, manning the entry desk. Romi will show you the ropes in a bit.”

Stopping once again in the corridor before a door, he pressed the release and entered into a modest sized room. It was clearly a common area, with a small kitchenette and table, and a couple of couches. There were two doors on the opposite wall.

“Senior officers in one, and junior officers in the other. There are no separated spaces for gender, so you’re all in one room. Behave yourself or else. This is not a place for any tomfoolery.”

Komodoe turned beet red and nodded rapidly. Layna felt her stomach drop. She knew it was most likely improbable, but she had been secretly hoping for her own room. She suffered from terrible nightmares and often woke up screaming in the night. She didn’t want to wake the others every night.

Hall brought her back to reality and gestured to the door on the right. “Choose any empty bunk and then report back out here. I’ll get your IDs registered and we can start your training.”

Komodoe hefted his bag and immediately entered the room. Layna followed behind him. There were bunks lined up against every wall and with several in the middle. Against one wall was another door, which Layna presumed led to a refresher.

Setting her stuff down at an empty bed, she called out to Komodoe, “I’m just gonna use the ‘fresher real quick.”

He shrugged. “Ok, yeah, uh sounds good.”

Entering quickly, she turned and rested her back against the door after she closed and locked it. Today had already been overwhelming and she still had a long way to go. It had been several months since she had last been off Bast, but each time she had left, it was always with Vader in a small ship or her disguised as an Inquisitor or a pilot briefly on several Star Destroyers. This was different. She was on her own for a couple of days, and even when her Father would be here, she would be unable to interact with him the way she was used to. They would also be here for the unforeseeable future. She would have to tread carefully if she didn’t want to slip up and reveal herself.

But…at the same time, she was also starting to feel excited. She was in space! On a large battle station no less. She was getting to interact with people her own age and with people who weren’t from the Clone Wars, a droid, or her father. This was the most freedom she had had in her whole life. Not that she really counted her time with her father or Ben as imprisonment, but she still hadn’t been able to go and do what she pleased. Not that she really could here either. But here no one knew who she was, or where she came from. There was a certain freedom and agency in that. She could be whoever she wanted to be. Smiling, she straightened, her confidence restored. She was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admiral Mond is my own creation. I know technically Tarkin is in charge of the Death Star, but I didn’t think he would be in charge of the day to day running of the station. I also don’t know all the rankings of the Imperials very well, so forgive me if I am wrong about something! I kind of just made it up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader makes his appearance with Leia along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! Sorry I have been AWOL this last month. Finals have been crazy this semester and it has been a whirlwind even since I was done with my last paper. But I am finally done and wanted to give y'all an early Christmas present! So here is another chapter :) 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy, and as always, if you feel so inclined please feel free to leave kudos or comments! 
> 
> Happy Holidays!

Vader stared at the recording watching the Alderaan princess. He had been surprised at their first meeting by her brashness and tenacity. She had somehow managed to show no fear towards him whilst also managing to safely get the plans off ship. All the while claiming this was a ship bound on a diplomatic mission for Alderaan…even though he had just literally chased her ship from the battlefield above Scarif. She reminded him far too much of Padme for his own taste. She even looked the same…that dark brown hair, the small stature, the same fiery will in the face of adversity and a commitment to democracy that was almost sickly sweet. She was eerily similar looking to Layna as well, almost like twins. He had only ever heard of the Princess before this, that she was about as much as a pain as her father, and a strong voice in the Senate. Now that he had met her, he could certainly say that she was as headstrong and tenacious as her father was, and just as foolish.

_No matter_ , he thought, he would have the plans soon in hand and the Princess would face Imperial justice. There was a strange small part of him that balked at the thought of her being executed, though this was most likely due to the fact that she looked similar to Padme and Layna.

But he couldn’t go down that hole again, and he drove the thought from his mind and turned back to the matter at hand—retrieving the Death Star plans. He just wished they weren’t so close to Tatooine …even though this wretched dustball of a planet had reunited him and his daughter, he still felt nothing but disgust for its sight. Maybe the Death Star would have its use after all, and he could convince his master to eradicate it completely.

He shook his head minutely; Palpatine would never go for that. He loved tormenting his apprentice far too much for that. Besides, if Vader’s plan came to fruition, he wouldn’t need the Death Star much longer.

~~~

Vader strode down the ramp, already feeling the Dark Side burning at his fingertips. He hated this battle station, he hated Tarkin, and he hated the small burn of worry over Layna even being on the station. He knew she was not a child, but he had only had her for such a short period of time. His time with the Princess was also unsettling him. She just drug up far too many memories.

His possessiveness over Layna was raging its head, and he had to tamper it down. The events at Scarif and the official launch of the Death Star had set his plans in motion quicker than he had anticipated, and he needed Layna primed and ready to go in the field.

His eyes scanned over the hanger, appraising the flow of traffic and general busyness of the hanger and ignoring the honor guard of stormtroopers lined up before him. When he finally deemed to look upon the small group awaiting his arrival at the base of the ramp, he smiled, the scars stretching somewhat painfully. Layna was among them, which meant her infiltration as his personal aide had gone perfectly to plan.

He sent a welcoming Force nudge her way, which she returned happily.

_It’s good to see you Father._

_It is good to see you too daughter. I’m sorry for the delay. I had to pursue the Princess to retrieve the stolen plans._

_I heard. I’m glad you’re safe._

He broke off their mental conversation as he strode down the ramp, reaching the small group who was standing at attention. He scanned them, lingering several moments on Layna’s face.

After once more assessing her overall health, Vader turned and motioned behind him to the stormtroopers who had followed him down the ramp. They saluted and about-faced. Within a few seconds, shouting was heard from within the ship that got louder and louder to reveal the troopers dragging the struggling Princess in-between them. With an angry huff, she shook their hands off her shoulders before straightening and walking regally down the ramp by herself, the two troopers following closely behind her.

“Vader,” she acknowledged coolly upon reaching the bottom of the ramp after giving the small group a piercing onceover.

“Princess,” he returned in kind.

“I must say,” she continued, “your battle station certainly lives up to its already preceding reputation. A monstrous thing indeed.”

“A monstrous and powerful thing that will help bring about peace to the galaxy,” he intoned, inflecting his master’s feelings about the station, though not necessarily his own. There was nothing more powerful than the Force, of that he was certain.

“Peace, what peace? Under Imperial law, there is no peace, only a controlled state of affairs by a dictator who would rather allow fear to rule than allow each citizen their unalienable rights.”

He wagged a finger at her. “This is no place for your democratic sympathies. Perhaps your great Old Republic should have been more careful in ensuring the peace whilst they were filling their pockets and corrupting the system.”

Her eyes narrowed and her jaw jutted forward as she geared herself for a retort. He waved a hand cutting her off before she could speak. “Take her to the prison block. I will return to deal with her later.”

The fire burned in her eyes as she was led away by the troopers, her piercing gaze never leaving Vader’s. It was strange how much she unsettled him. And how completely naïve she was. He was there during the Old Republic, he saw the way democracy worked, he knew how easily it could be corrupted and manipulated. The people were far safer and the better cared for under Imperial control.

After the Princess was escorted out of sight, he turned once more to the small group. A small man stepped sharply forward and saluted. “Admiral Mond at your service, Lord Vader.”

“Admiral,” Vader acknowledged.

Admiral Mond dropped his salute and half turned. “Allow me to introduce you to your two personal aides while you are on board, Lord Vader. This is Ensign Komodoe and Ensign Alder.”

Layna stepped forward with Komodoe half a shaky step behind her. She saluted. “It is a honor to work with you Lord Vader.”

Vader didn’t return her salute or seemingly acknowledge her outwardly, but he sent an amused Force mental picture of her saluting. She rolled her eyes mentally back at him.

He assessed the other aide next to her and could feel his overwhelming nervousness and terror. Clearly, he was not excited about having to serve Vader. Well, he would either do well or not. He had killed people for less.

Turning back to Mond, he beckoned to the man, and began to walk briskly, expecting Mond to fall in step. Half turning his head towards him, he said, “Report Admiral.”

~~~

As Admiral Mond quickly caught up and began to rattle off his report about the functionality and daily bustle of the battle station, Layna and the rest of the group hurried to keep pace. Her thoughts fell to the Princess as she walked. She couldn’t help but notice how similar they looked, almost like twins. It felt strange to see her treated in that way. She knew she was a Rebel and was being treated accordingly, but for some reason she felt drawn to the other girl in those few moments. The passion she exuded and the anger in her voice was astounding. She could tell instantly that the Princess was a born leader, full of conviction and charisma.

They had been briefed already about what happened during her capture, and Layna was surprised by her ingenuity and bravery. The Princess was clearly a quick-thinker and cunning. She could see how the Rebels could use a woman like that leading them.

Their eyes had briefly met when the Princess had looked over at them, and Layna felt an almost instant connection with her, the Force flaring with something she couldn’t determine. She wanted to mull it over in private and maybe even have a conversation with her Father about it. There was something about Leia that called to her that she couldn’t figure out. The Princess felt like Luke in some strange sense even though the two of them couldn’t have been less alike.

Coming back to the task ahead and shaking the Princess from her thoughts, she fell in step with Komodoe as they walked behind Hall and another lieutenant they had met, Clay.

She glanced over to Komodoe, noticing how pale he was. “Relax,” she muttered to him. “Everything is going to be just fine.”

He nodded, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Of, of, of course it is. I’m just ner-nervous. He’s so, so, so big.”

Layna chuckled lightly under her breath. “Yes, I suppose he is quite big. But I’m sure as long as we do as we’re told and do it quickly, we’ll be fine.”

Komodoe glanced over to her. “You don’t seem scared at, at all.”

Layna’s eyes glazed over as memories from her past sprang up. Screams and the blood coating her hands forever etched into her mind. “Let’s just say there are worse things to face than Lord Vader. Far worse things.”

Komodoe glanced at her again, his expression unreadable as Layna retreated into herself, remaining quiet the rest of the walk.

~~~

Vader fumed as he walked out of the meeting with the Grand Moffs and Admirals. Fools! The lot of them. None of them understood the power of the Force; none of them understood it was far more powerful than anything this battle station could demonstrate. Especially that idiot Motti. How dare he question Vader in front of the others. He should have snapped his neck for his insubordination, but Tarkin had called him off and since the Emperor had told him to play nice and follow Tarkin’s orders, he had no choice but to obey.

But Tarkin was no Force user, he was just a man. He didn’t understand that the Force did not and would not fail as this battle station inevitably would. He had no faith in the schemes of Tarkin and he hated the way Tarkin primped and groveled and deflected blame to remain in the Emperor’s high graces. He was a weasel of a man.

And yet Tarkin had been a crucial key in the dissolving of the Imperial Senate. It was no wonder Palpatine held him close and in high regard. Vader wondered at his lack of feelings towards the news of the Senate’s dissolution. He had always hated the Senate and everything it stood for, how it had failed the galaxy and democracy as a whole with its corrupt bureaucracy. Yet…it had also been Padme’s love and passion. She believed in what the Senate stood for and she had fought for what she thought was right. The Senate had been one of the few remaining reminders of her lingering memory, and now it was gone. After Padme’s death, he had never stepped foot in the Senate building ever again, turning more to what he was good at: killing, hunting, and maintaining order. But there was always a lingering impression of her whenever he flew by the Senate building.

He shook his head slightly. He no longer needed some fossil remnant to remind him of Padme, he had the living embodiment of her now with him forever. Layna…she was everything he could have ever hoped for in a child. Strong, independent, a fighter, but also a good kind heart that lay beneath it all. His mind flew to the force vision he had had during their first days together. The images of it had been seared into his memory forever. He had done what he could since that moment to prevent anything from turning her down that road. She shouldn’t, she couldn’t turn out how he did. The Dark Side was powerful and terrible in their family. There was no going back for him, but he could do what he could to temper her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Layna and Vader finally get to have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been AWOL for the last month! A lot of personal stuff has come up in my life, and I just haven’t found the time or energy to write like I used to. School is about to start up again this week as well for me, which will take even more time away from any potential writing. All of this is to say, I will still try and find time to post the rest of part 2, however, part 3 might have to take a longer hiatus than I originally planned. Anyway! Hope y’all enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> As always, if you feel so inclined, please leave kudos and comments!

Vader paced as he reported to Tarkin and Motti about the Princess’s interrogation.

“Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable. It’ll be some time before we are able to extract any information from her.” He turned his head waiting for Tarkin’s reply as the Grand Moff stood there contemplating the news.

Vader wouldn’t admit it, but he was impressed with the Princess’s resistance. She had a stronger mind than most. It didn’t take much to surprise him anymore, but this…this did. It wasn’t just anybody who could resist a mind probe with such finesse and strength. He pondered the thought of whether or not she could possibly be another latent Force sensitive; her mind seemed suspiciously guarded. But that also might be due to her position in the Rebellion as well as her Father. Bail would have made sure to teach his daughter how to shield her mind. He was an expert in it as well.

Vader was interrupted in his musings about the Princess as Admiral Mond came forward and said, “The final checkout is completed. All systems are operational. What course shall we set?”

Tarkin stared thoughtfully at Mond for a second before returning his gaze to Vader and Motti. “Perhaps she would respond to an alternative form of persuasion.”

Vader turned his head sharply towards Tarkin, taken aback. “What do you mean?” he asked. Tarkin was a conniving man; whatever he was thinking would not bode well for the Princess.

Tarkin continued, “I think it is time we demonstrated the full power of this station. Set course for Alderaan.”

Mond nodded in agreement. “With pleasure.”

Vader scowled behind his mask as Mond walked away and Tarkin looked at Vader with a pleased expression on his face. Vader knew Tarkin had been waiting for an opportunity to showcase what the Death Star could really do and now he finally had his chance. Jedha and Scarif had been too remote to truly give a powerful demonstration.

While he bore no love for Alderaan, he also didn’t desire for a whole planet and its culture to be wiped completely from existence. He didn’t know for sure if Tarkin would actually have the audacity to destroy a key Core planet, but he wouldn’t put it past him.

The Empire was meant to save the galaxy not kill it. That was why he hated this battle station and why he knew his master had placed him on it under the command of Tarkin. It was just another one of his mind games to show Vader that he had no true power.

“When we reach Alderaan, bring the Princess to the bridge,” he said to Vader, “we will see then if she is still resistant.”

Vader nodded in acknowledgement before turning and sweeping from the bridge. He quietly seethed over Tarkin’s arrogance and casual display of giving him orders as he strode down the corridors, his angry aura sending everyone else scuttling away to try and escape his notice.

Vader got into a turbolift pressing the button for the floor with his personal quarters and office. There were still a few hours away from Alderaan so he could at least try to get some work done. He should also call up Layna and check in. He had the perfect excuse with her as his personal aide. He hadn’t had to chance to speak with her yet since he boarded, having been preoccupied with the Princess and dealing with Tarkin.

Yes, he decided. He would like to see his daughter.

~~~

Layna was working at the little desk she shared with Komodoe processing reports. Being an aide was actually quite boring. It was mostly paperwork, paperwork and oh right, more paperwork. Every once in a while, she got to go run an errand for one of the lieutenants or captains, which got her off the desk and walking around the battle station. And Mother of Moons was it huge. She studied her map as often as she could try to get her bearings, but she still got lost and turned around, even with the help of the Force.

Komodoe was faring far worst than her. His record for being lost was already two hours and twenty minutes. The whole office had actually started a betting pool over it. She wouldn’t tell him, but she had definitively thrown in some credits herself.

So far Vader had contacted neither of them with tasks, which Komodoe was relived but also terrified about. So they mostly just did the basic paperwork for Vader’s reports so he wouldn’t have to deal with it and doing any other work that the senior officers didn’t want to do and threw on them. That was her current situation as she sat at her shared desk with Komodoe. Just as she finished a report for an incoming TIE pilot, Hall walked in.

“Alder,” he said as he walked towards her desk.

“Sir?”

“You’re getting your first assignment from Vader. He wants you to report to his personal office. And that means now Ensign.”

“Sir!” she said, saluting. She exchanged glances with Komodoe who just looked absolutely terrified.

“I’ll be fine,” she whispered to him and winked. “Back in jiff.”

She could feel his eyes on her as she walked out. He had been quiet ever since they had met Vader, probably because he was scared stiff. But Layna wondered a bit about him. He seemed more perceptive than one might think, and she worried that he was able to read her more than she would like. So far, she had managed to keep her nightmares controlled through small snatches of sleep and lots of caf, but she could sometimes see Komodoe watching her out the corner of his eye like he knew there was something off about her.

But there was nothing she could do about that, she could only hope he kept his thoughts and opinions to himself. As she made her way through twisting corridors and turbolifts to Vader’s personal quarters, she touched the hilt of her lightsaber that she had tucked into her jacket. She had kept it close to her at all times in case of trouble. She had been waiting for a summons from Vader, but also knew he was busy dealing with the Princess and the battle plans.

It had been like this on the other small missions she had been on with him. At first, she wanted to interact and talk with him like normal, but had learned they had to be exceedingly careful. There were spies everywhere. He couldn’t talk to her more than expected of a personal aide.

Finally reaching the door to his office, she knocked. She could feel his Force presence within and probing it gently, she could see he was in a black mood about something. She sighed, hoping that didn’t translate over into their conversation. Vader was moody and unpredictable at times. Sometimes she felt like the parent and he the child. Thankfully, she had plenty of experience with that dealing with Ben. He was the same as Vader in a lot of regards although Layna would never say that out loud to Vader. They didn’t talk much about Ben, but it was clear there was a lot of hurt and anger there.

The door swished open of its own accord and she couldn’t help the small smile that crept across her face at the sight of her father. She had missed him even with the small interaction they had had when he first boarded.

“Ah Ensign Adler, enter.”

She saluted and entered the room, the door swishing shut behind her. She quirked an eyebrow at Vader and asked over their bond, “ _Is it safe in here?”_

He nodded and she dropped all the pretenses of just being his personal aide. She smiled fully and went towards Vader. He stood, towering over her as he patted her gently on the shoulder and she smiled up at him.

Turning, she walked back to one of the chairs across the desk and slouched into one of them, draping a leg over one side. Vader gave her a pointed look at her lack of decorum. She just smirked back. “So what’s got you in such a black mood?” she asked casually, figuring it was better to get it out in the open instead of having it hang over them.

Vader twitched. “I’m not in a black mood.”

Layna tipped her head back and rolled her eyes. “Oh please. You do remember we have a force bond right? I can _feel_ your moods, and right now you’re pissed about something. So come on, spill.”

He wagged a finger at her; “You are too impertinent for your own good.”

Layna just rolled her eyes again.

Vader turned and sat back down at desk, lacing his fingers together. “It…irks me being on this battle ship under Tarkin and all these fools who are running the Empire. None of them understand how truly powerful the Force is. This battle station means nothing in light of the power of the Force.”

Layna straightened from her slouched position and sat up fully in the chair. She leaned forward. “Of course it means nothing. You and I both know it is merely a tool of fear.” She leaned back in the chair and clenched her jaw. “But control through fear never lasts. There will be a reckoning, all we must do is wait for our opportunity.”

Vader didn’t speak for several cycles of his respirator. “Tell me of your days here so far,” he said instead switching subjects.

Layna squinted at him and brushed against his mind. As soon as she could sense his acceptance of her words did she relax. “They’ve been fine. It was easy infiltrating and inserting myself into their ranks. No one suspects a thing.”

_Except maybe Komodoe,_ a traitorous voice whispered in her mind. Layna growled in her head and shoved the thought back down. Komodoe wasn’t…he wouldn’t be a problem. She would make sure of that.

“It’s mostly been pretty boring. Just paperwork and running errands for the senior officers. Nothing of note to report.”

“Hmm. Well, I’m glad you’ve settled in. I expect us to be stationed here for a while. Continue to get to know your colleagues and try and glean what they truly think about the Empire. We just might find some sympathetic leanings.”

Layna nodded. “I’ll keep an eye and ear out.”

She was silent for a moment before continuing. “So…what’s up with the Princess?” she tried asking casually.

Vader’s helmet turned sharply towards her. “Why do you ask, young one?”

Layna tried to put on an air of nonchalance. “No reason…just wondered how her interrogation was going. See if you’ve gotten anything off her yet.”

Layna could feel Vader probing at her shields trying to gauge the reasoning behind her questions. She shoved mere curiosity to the front. She wanted to see what he said before she revealed the exceedingly powerful odd feeling she had gotten when she had seen the Princess earlier.

“Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable. It appears she has been trained in protecting her mind. Her shields were quite strong. Peculiarly strong.”

Layna frowned, turning over that information in her mind. “Could she be a force sensitive?”

“Perhaps. I had the same thought as well. It might be latent, but she is the daughter of Bail. He has knowledge of mind protection tactics and he would have been sure to teach her as well.”

“I thought every core child has to go under a sensitivity test?”

“Generally yes. But since she is royalty, it is likely Bail managed to prevent the testing or fudged it somehow.”

Layna chewed on her lip for a few seconds before saying, “I…I felt something from her when she came down the ramp. Some strange sort of connection. I couldn’t explain it. I feel like she will have a bigger role to play in the future and that has something to do with us.”

Vader sat back, mulling over Layna’s insights. “Perhaps. But Tarkin is determined to make an example of her. I am not sure if even I can stay her execution after he gets what he wants from her.”

Layna nodded. She had expected as much.

“Still. I will keep an eye on her and see if anything else manifests or if something unforeseen could happen that could potentially stay her execution.”

Layna smiled slyly. “Well let’s hope something unforeseen happens then.”


End file.
